1. Field
Methods and apparatus consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and a device for providing content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices equipped with at least one of functions of performing voice and video calls, inputting or outputting information, and storing data, while being carried. As the functions are diversified, mobile terminals are gradually equipped to perform complex functions such as capturing images or moving pictures, reproducing music files or moving picture files, playing games, receiving broadcasts, accessing wireless internet, etc., and are implemented in form of a multimedia player providing various content.